More robot monkeys!
by TheManyNamedMenace
Summary: While trying to explain to Otto about there being more robot monkeys, they stumble across... Read to find out! (Title kinda gives it away)
1. Chapter 1

HELLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
MY PEOPLE!  
TWILISRMTHFG IS IN DA HOUSE TO WRITE HER FIRST SRMTHFG STORY!

Chapter 1

Otto P.O.V:  
I stormed out of my room angrily. "UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEM!" I glanced at the note and read it aloud. "Dear Otto, we are at the arcade and will be back at midnight. Gibson is taking a stroll in the town, and Antauri is in the command center meditating. -Chiro, Nova, and Sparx." I grumbled and tore the note apart. "THEY CAN'T EVEN WAKE ME UP FROM A NAP TO GO TO THE ARCADE! THEY JUST INSTALLED A NEW GAME!" I went up to the command center and surely saw Antauri. "Hello Otto," he said without even opening his eyes. "Hi," I said rather glumly. "What's wrong Otto?" Antauri spun around to face me, his blue eyes now opened. "I just wish there were more of us... Ya know, so I wouldn't miss out on so many trips to the arcade." I propped my head up on my hand, sighing. "Are there more of us?" I awaited his answer.  
"Otto, let me tell you something... We can take a walk in the forest." He said.  
They exited the robot and walked into the dark forest illuminated by moonlight.

Meanwhile in a cave in the forest...

? POV:  
"Come on! Can't we get out of here?"  
"No." "Please?" "NO! THAT IS FINAL!" I groaned. Sometimes, she could be a real drip. I mean, the baby can take care of herself! She's like, three years old! We've been cooped up in this dumb cave for too long. I wanna explore, and I know she does too, so why don't we just go?  
"Um, sis?" She asked. "What?" I turned around to face her. "Where's the baby?" I looked behind me, to my sides, and all around the small cave. She was nowhere in sight.  
"Well, I guess I kinda lost her," I said smiling nervously.  
"YOU DID WHAT?! WE NEED TO LOOK FOR HER!" And with my sister saying that, we went out of the cave, into the forest, to look for the baby.

Bdjshdbsihsksidhsbxhgshshxhhzj

So, hoped ya liked it so far! It IS my first story, so sorry if it is kinda bad^_^


	2. Chapter 2

SUP EVERYBODY! XD

I AM BACK TO WRITE MY SECOND CHAPPY! Y(^_^)Y

Sorry I didn't update sooner, for I was caught up in school work and eating waffles:) But, those are done so LET THE CHAPPY BEGAIN!

Lsocakkfoapflwlcodjsjcikslfiosovisj

Otto POV:

Antauri and I walked through the moonlit forest, brushing away tree branches here and there. "So, what did ya wanna tell me?" I looked at Antauri with a bright smile. He looked at me, frowned, then looked at the ground. "Otto, you asked if there were any more of us... There... There..." I know what's coming next.

I heard a rustling in the bushes and shushed Antauri. No point in letting him finish if I already know. I looked at the bushes, where I heard a soft, yet hyper voice.

"Hello Mr. Grasshopper! Let's be best friends!" It sounded like a little girl... But why would a little girl be out here in the woods at night? I saw a pink tail similar to mine poke out of the bush as I saw a small foot like mine step out of the bush. I saw the young girl come out of the darkness. "Hi misters!" Antauri and I both gasped. "A- another robot monkey," I gasped. She was pink with orange eyes.

"What are you doing out here at night," Antauri asked. "Well, my sisters were arguwing and I wanted to explore out of our cave!" Wait... Did she just say she had sisters?! This could mean there ARE more of us after all! "We must get you back to your sisters," said Antauri.

I scooped up the little monkey, but she climbed up onto my head, the grasshopper in one metal hand.

"So, what's your name mister," asked the little robot monkey. "I'm Otto! Who are you," I asked back. "I'm Stella, and this here is my friend Mr. Grasshopper Grasshopperington," Stella said, holding out the grasshopper.

Meanwhile with the other two figures...

? POV:

"STELLA! STELLA! STELLA WHERE ARE YA?!" My sister and I walked through the forest calling out to our baby sister. "Should we use the special call," I asked. My sister nodded yes. I took a deep breath... "CHOCOLATE CAAAAAAAAAKE," I shouted, using the special call we use to find Stella in the cave. I waited a few minutes, until... "MILKSHAAAAAAAAAAAKE!" Stella must be close! We started to run, a I kept calling "chocolate cake" and Stella kept replying "milkshake" until we heard her clearly.

"She's up ahead," exclaimed my sister, as we ran.

Meanwhile with the boys (and Stella)...

Normal POV:

Antauri and Otto walked through the forest, Stella standing on Otto's head, replying to the words"chocolate cake" about every thirty seconds.

"Hey, why'r ya sayin' milkshake," asked Otto, a puzzled look on his face. "It's my sister's special call we use to find each other," she replied, before replying to the special call again. "Well, if your sisters are trying to find you, we should head to the source of the call- them."

So, the trio headed to the source. They started to run, until they heard rustling in more shrubbery.

"OUCH! I DIDN'T KNOW THESE WERE ROSE BUSHES!" AAH! OW! THIS HURTS!" Other ouches and grunts came from the rose bushes.

Stella leaped off of Otto's head, landing on the blanket of pine needles on the forest floor with a crinkle. "Hey, you okay? You sound hurted," said Stella, her cute voice filled with little to no concern at all, for she didn't know much pain being cooped up in a cave her whole life.

"Stella," both figures exclaimed, leaping out of the rose bush. Otto and Antauri walked to the group, where they saw a surprise.

Two other robot monkeys sat there in the moonlight, hugging Stella as tears streamed down their cheeks. Turns out there were more of us!

Ideofkisodoamdlakcisocjsjvjskcos

Well, hope ya liked! I want to save names and wolfs (hint hint) for later;)

So, may your days be filled with joy and the unsuspecting violence that comes from time to time:)

Bu- bye(⌒▽⌒)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! I am back, and here to say I am SUPER DUPER sorry for not updating in so long! Well, at least to me. Anywhoooo, enough** **with my blabbering, hope ya like this new chappy (^_−)− **

Jdiaicjakofakfkdkslfklakgkdoeigiei

Otto POV:

I gasped at what I saw. Two other robot monkeys hugging Stella, who must be her sisters! I guess I gasped a bit too loudly, because one of them turned to me with a curious look.

"Erm... Hi! I'm Otto, and this is Antauri," I said gesturing to me, then Antauri. Stella's sister (I assume) stayed quiet, and walked over to me with a surprised and curious look. She walked around me, her tail dragging behind her, making a soft rattle against the pine needles. "Umm... What're ya doin'," I asked, I mean, this is starting to creep me out!

The robot monkey stopped walking around me, and looked into my eyes. I could swear that she mumbled something about her, Stella, and the other robot monkey being the only ones.

Finally, she spoke to me. "Oh, um, I'm... Sorry... I just... Haven't seen other robot monkeys... Well, ever," stuttered the robot monkey, gesturing to Stella and the other one.

"W-who are you? And where do ya come from," asked the robot monkey. "I'm O-" I was cut off by a howl nearby. It sounded like a wolf.

End POV

Normal POV:

The howling got closer, and louder. A pair of eyes came from a bush, along with a low growl. "Oh no," gasped Antauri. Another low growl was heard, as wolves lunged out of the bushes. Stella was scooped up by one of her sisters, for she was paralyzed with fear, as the robot monkeys ran through the forest, away from the pack of wolves chasing them. They eventually came to a rock wall, and were cornered by the pack.

"Come on," rushed Otto, flying up with his jetpack thing along with Antauri. "B-b-but we don't have jetpacks!"

Otto flew down and scooped up one monkey who was holding Stella, who was trembling with fear, and Antauri picked up the other. They flew off, leaving the pack of wolves stunned, and with no cyborg dinner.

"That was close," sighed Otto. "Too close." Antauri said nothing, for there was nothing he COULD say. He was speechless.

The boys flew to the super robot, and landed by one of the feet of the giant metal machine. Otto and Antauri set the three down, and they all entered the robot.

(Scene change and wink face)

The robotic monkeys stood in the command center. Otto and Antauri examined the three before them, finding them to be different colors than how they were in the forest.

Stella was a darker pink and orange in the forest, but she had more vibrant coloring in the light. One of her sisters had one yellow eye, one orange eye, and purple fur, and she hadn't shown herself much. The other sister had fiery red eyes, and dark forest green fur, and looked the same in the moonlight.

Stella still trembled with fear, and wouldn't let go of her green sibling. "I'm scared... What if da wolves come back ta eat us," she said, as her voice started to crack. She buried her face into her sister's chest, starting to sob softly. "Shh... It's ok, it's ok. We're here now, and the wolves are gone. Everythin's gonna be fine luv," said her sister in a soothing tone, as the purple one stroked her head. They sat her gently on the floor, as Stella quickly drifted to sleep.

"Um.. So... Thanks fo' savin' us out there.. We woulda' been wolf chow if it weren't for you guys," said the green monkey.

The purple one stepped forward. "Uh... So... We never got your names... W- what are they? By the way, I am Sailem (Sail- Um)and this here is Twili (Tw-I-L-I)," said newly known Sailem, gesturing to Twili. "Name's Otto, and this is Antauri we're a part of the hyper force!" Twili's eyes widened. "You mean... T- THE hyper force? The amazing heroes who vanquished the Skeleton King? The boys and and two girls who've been the reason I never gave up on trying to find something? And YOU'RE Otto? Mechanic extraordinaire, silly but smart inventor of COUNTLESS CONTRAPTIONS?! YOU'RE MY IDLE," gushed Twili, obviously a fan of the green mechanic. Otto blushed sheepishly. "Awwww, thanks Twili!"

"You're Antauri? I HAVE idolized you, and always wanted to meet you... A- and here you are... In person... This is even better than what Twi and I thought. We figured you'd be human like the leader," said Sailem shyly. She wanted to keep her cool around her hero.

"Well, we oughta' get goin'. It's gettin' late and we don't wanna cause the hyper force any trouble," said Twili, picking up Stella, who was still asleep on the floor. "Thank you both for everything."

The girls started to walk off sadly. Suddenly, Otto grabbed Twili's arm. "Wait! You two don't have to go! You can stay with us! I mean, you three are the only integer robot monkeys we've ever seen besides the rest of the team," exclaimed Otto. "Plus, what if the wolves are still out there!" Sailem and Twili turned around. Antauri had the same look as Otto, which was a concerned look. They thought about staying with five boys and two girls. Then they made their decision...

Jviakdiskfiakfiejfhisifkfgjdifkcusifid

**Sooooo, hoped ya liked the chapter! And, I have some big news! To whoever this matters to, I will be changing my username thing to the "many named menace" and more info will be in a quick new chappy!**

**But until then, I wish you cake and music**! **Bu- byHello everybody! I am back, and here to say I am SUPER DUPER sorry for not updating in so long! Well, at least to me. Anywhoooo, enough with my blabbering, hope ya like this new chappy (^_−)− **

Jdiaicjakofakfkdkslfklakgkdoeigiei

Otto POV:

I gasped at what I saw. Two other robot monkeys hugging Stella, who must be her sisters! I guess I gasped a bit too loudly, because one of them turned to me with a curious look.

"Erm... Hi! I'm Otto, and this is Antauri," I said gesturing to me, then Antauri. Stella's sister (I assume) stayed quiet, and walked over to me with a surprised and curious look. She walked around me, her tail dragging behind her, making a soft rattle against the pine needles. "Umm... What're ya doin'," I asked, I mean, this is starting to creep me out!

The robot monkey stopped walking around me, and looked into my eyes. I could swear that she mumbled something about her, Stella, and the other robot monkey being the only ones.

Finally, she spoke to me. "Oh, um, I'm... Sorry... I just... Haven't seen other robot monkeys... Well, ever," stuttered the robot monkey, gesturing to Stella and the other one.

"W-who are you? And where do ya come from," asked the robot monkey. "I'm O-" I was cut off by a howl nearby. It sounded like a wolf.

End POV

Normal POV:

The howling got closer, and louder. A pair of eyes came from a bush, along with a low growl. "Oh no," gasped Antauri. Another low growl was heard, as wolves lunged out of the bushes. Stella was scooped up by one of her sisters, for she was paralyzed with fear, as the robot monkeys ran through the forest, away from the pack of wolves chasing them. They eventually came to a rock wall, and were cornered by the pack.

"Come on," rushed Otto, flying up with his jetpack thing along with Antauri. "B-b-but we don't have jetpacks!"

Otto flew down and scooped up one monkey who was holding Stella, who was trembling with fear, and Antauri picked up the other. They flew off, leaving the pack of wolves stunned, and with no cyborg dinner.

"That was close," sighed Otto. "Too close." Antauri said nothing, for there was nothing he COULD say. He was speechless.

The boys flew to the super robot, and landed by one of the feet of the giant metal machine. Otto and Antauri set the three down, and they all entered the robot.

(Scene change and wink face)

The robotic monkeys stood in the command center. Otto and Antauri examined the three before them, finding them to be different colors than how they were in the forest.

Stella was a darker pink and orange in the forest, but she had more vibrant coloring in the light. One of her sisters had one yellow eye, one orange eye, and purple fur, and she hadn't shown herself much. The other sister had fiery red eyes, and dark forest green fur, and looked the same in the moonlight.

Stella still trembled with fear, and wouldn't let go of her green sibling. "I'm scared... What if da wolves come back ta eat us," she said, as her voice started to crack. She buried her face into her sister's chest, starting to sob softly. "Shh... It's ok, it's ok. We're here now, and the wolves are gone. Everythin's gonna be fine luv," said her sister in a soothing tone, as the purple one stroked her head. They sat her gently on the floor, as Stella quickly drifted to sleep.

"Um.. So... Thanks fo' savin' us out there.. We woulda' been wolf chow if it weren't for you guys," said the green monkey.

The purple one stepped forward. "Uh... So... We never got your names... W- what are they? By the way, I am Sailem (Sail- Um)and this here is Twili (Tw-I-L-I)," said newly known Sailem, gesturing to Twili. "Name's Otto, and this is Antauri we're a part of the hyper force!" Twili's eyes widened. "You mean... T- THE hyper force? The amazing heroes who vanquished the Skeleton King? The boys and and two girls who've been the reason I never gave up on trying to find something? And YOU'RE Otto? Mechanic extraordinaire, silly but smart inventor of COUNTLESS CONTRAPTIONS?! YOU'RE MY IDLE," gushed Twili, obviously a fan of the green mechanic. Otto blushed sheepishly. "Awwww, thanks Twili!"

"You're Antauri? I HAVE idolized you, and always wanted to meet you... A- and here you are... In person... This is even better than what Twi and I thought. We figured you'd be human like the leader," said Sailem shyly. She wanted to keep her cool around her hero.

"Well, we oughta' get goin'. It's gettin' late and we don't wanna cause the hyper force any trouble," said Twili, picking up Stella, who was still asleep on the floor. "Thank you both for everything."

The girls started to walk off sadly. Suddenly, Otto grabbed Twili's arm. "Wait! You two don't have to go! You can stay with us! I mean, you three are the only integer robot monkeys we've ever seen besides the rest of the team," exclaimed Otto. "Plus, what if the wolves are still out there!" Sailem and Twili turned around. Antauri had the same look as Otto, which was a concerned look. They thought about staying with five boys and two girls. Then they made their decision...

Jviakdiskfiakfiejfhisifkfgjdifkcusifid

**Sooooo, hoped ya liked the chapter! And, I have some big news! To whoever this matters to, I will be changing my** **username thing to the "many named menace" and more info will be in a quick new chappy!**

**But until then, I wish you cake and music! Bu- bye(⌒▽⌒)**


	4. Pen name notice (NOT a chappy)

**Hey there everybody! I have some news I'd like to share with you. I will not be writing any more stories as TwiliSRMTHFG. I will have a new pen name right about now. This new pen name will be "The Many Named Menace" because I have many names. I write SRMTHFG stories, My Little Pony: Friendship is magic stories, Littlest Pet Shop stories, and Gorillaz stories. I am not named Twili in every story I write. I am also Maya, Poison Skull, and Rose. So, I just wanted to give ya a heads up! Bu- bye(⌒▽⌒)**


	5. The REAL chapter 4

Me: HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO!  
So, I am now TheManyNamedMenace! Sorry I haven't updated, I have to do school junk and a big test is coming up. Also, I found out that I have been spelling Sailem wrong! it is really SailUM. Anywhoooo, before I forget again, could you say the disclaimer 2D?  
2D: Sure fing luv! TheManyNamedMenace doesn' own SRMTHFG or me.

Twili POV:  
Sailum and I exchanged looks. Should we stay? I mean, I want to stay with them, but I don't know what their team would think. I took a deep breath. "I... I guess we could stay the night... But just for tonight. We'll be out of your hair at the crack of dawn," I said. "The last thing we wanna do is cause any trouble."  
Otto smiled at me. "You'll be safe here Twili. You and your sisters." I smiled back, and let out a small yawn.  
"Well, I think it's time we all get some rest," said Antauri. "Sailum, Twili, you may sleep wherever." Antauri walked toward his bubble chair and got into a comfortable position, as he started to doze off. "Umm... Aren't you gonna sleep in your room," asked Sailum. "You can sleep in my room if you'd like Sailum," replied Antauri sleepily (awwww :3), drifting off again. "Thanks, I promise I won't snoop," said the purple monkey. She patted Antauri's head softly and walked to his room, wearing a love struck grin. Looks like my sis has a crush:) Total blackmail gold!  
I started to think about that sweet thing 'Tauri did for Sailum. I decided that I'd do that for Otto! I walked to his bubble chair thing and sat down, closing my eyes as I fell asleep. Otto said something, but I didn't hear him, for I was in a deep sleep, and I was snoring pretty loudly for a girl.  
END POV

Twenty minutes later...

Normal POV:

Chiro, Sprx, Nova, and Gibson walked into the robot, laughing and talking. This woke up Antauri, who was a light sleeper. He wasn't seen right away, and Stella was still on the floor. He quickly picked her up and set her in his lap before anyone saw them, looking as far behind him as he could without peeking his head out of the chair. He froze and snapped his eyes shut, waiting for the team to go away. He heard them walk back to their rooms and go to sleep, and sighed in relief. He sat Stella in Gibson's bubble chair, as he went back to sleep.

In the morning...

Twili POV:  
I woke myself up and rubbed my eyes. What crazy night... Which reminds me... Sailum, Stella, and I need to get going! I quietly went into Antauri's room, where Sailum was sleeping. I shook her lightly. "Sailum... Sailum! Wake up! We gotta go!" Sailum looked at me. "I don't wanna go..." I groaned. I'm tired, and I don't wanna put up with this. So, I grabbed my sister and carried her like a sack of potatoes to the command center, and also picked up Stella. I noticed Antauri was sitting there watching me. "Bu- bye 'Tauri..." I nudged Sailum who was gently humming a song she liked called "Melancholy Hill," and she turned to Antauri. "Bye... We'll miss you..." Just then, my mismatch eyed sister wriggled out of my arm and enveloped Antauri in a loving hug. I went to go tell Otto bye, but I stopped in my tracks. We were busted.  
End POV

Me: Haha! Cliffhanger :D  
What does Twili mean by they're busted?  
2D: Can I say the riddle now?  
Me: sure!  
2D: Solve 'is riddle. Yew are stuck in a room, with only a mirror an' table. No windows or doors, an' the wall is unbreakable. How do yew get out?  
Me: I will PM the person who gets the answer right, and tell them their prize.  
Me and 2D: But until then... Bu- bye(⌒▽⌒)


	6. Chapter 5

Me: SUUUUUUP MY PPLZ?! Sorry I didn't update, but NOBODY ANSWERED THE RIDDLE! So, I got restless and just gave the answer to Pizzagirl5640. She said that she wanted the prize, so I gave her the prize! It was that she could decide if the girls and two guys getting busted would be good, bad, or both! So, she chose... BOTH! But before we start up the story, 2D of the Gorillaz must say the disclaimer. Do you remember it 2-Dents? 2D: ...UH-KA-U WA-AYE... Uh, sorry, I forgot. :( Me: That's alright, we all forget, 2D. Anyway, I don't own 2D, Sailum, Stella, or srmthfg, just my OC. :) - Sailum POV: Oh no. We were in trouble now! There stood what I presume was the rest of the hyper force, standing right in front of us! They were most likely going to kick us out or some crap... But they just stood there, staring... End POV Normal POV: The hyper force stood before Antauri, Otto, and the three girls, mouths dropped down to the floor in surprise, disbelief, and pure confusion. "Um... Hi," said Sailum, waving to the team. "..." The team stayed silent. "Well, this is awkward," said the purple monkey, shuffling toward a bubble chair. Finally, Sparx spoke. "Who the heck are they?!" "Uh," Twili hesitated. "Konnichiwa, watashi wa Twili desu!" Sailum face palmed in annoyance. "What did she say," asked Chiro. "I honestly have no idea... She speaks Japanese when she's very happy, angry, or nervous," replied Sailum. "It's basically like speaking in code, because nobody ever knows what she's saying." "So... Who are you guys," Nova said, walking the the purple monkey. "I'm Sailum," she started, "this is Twili, and the little pink one here is Stella. Antauri and Otto found her and saved us from a pack of wolves. We stayed the night, blah blah blah, leading up to now." "Well, I guess we should introduce them to the team," said Otto. Twili, Sailum, Stella, this is the rest of our team. Gibson, Chiro, Nova, and Sparx." The team shook hands with the girls, except Stella, who was still fast asleep. After a few hours, Gibson spoke. "I'm sorry to cut everyone's time short," started Gibson, "but I am afraid you three must leave. We wouldn't have enough room for everyone, we don't have time to watch Stella, and we barley even know you all!" Otto, Antauri, Twili, and Sailum had a sad look on their faces. "Well, it was great meeting you all, truly. But, whatever the residents of this robot say, goes," said Twili, reverting to her mother tongue. As the girls started to leave, Sailum felt a tug on her arm. The mismatched eyed monkey turned around, to see Antauri, looking down, an iron grip on her metal arm. "Uh... Antauri?" Without saying a word, the silver primate pulled Sailum into an embrace. Sailum was shocked at first, but hugged him back as tears streamed down her cheeks. She'd started to harbor feelings for the second in command, but now she had to leave! Twili tapped her sister on the shoulder and pointed outside. The sun had started to rise, and the shy became a mix of indigo, pink, and tangerine. Otto walked to the red eyed primate, and smiled sadly, trying to keep himself together. End POV Twili POV: I smiled back at Otto, trying to hold back my tears. But I could already feel them stinging at my eyes. As I blinked them back, I playfully punched Otto in the arm. "Hey, this isn't goodbye forever! We will come to visit, I promise..." I rested a hand on his shoulder. "Don't think of this as goodbye, think about it as.. See ya later!" By now I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I cradled Stella in my arms, as Sailum and I walked out. Time for us to get back home... End POV Regular POV: Otto and Antauri watched as their new friends left. The rest of the hyper force stood behind them, trying to understand exactly what was going on. Suddenly, the nature green monkey darted out of the robot, the silver one quickly following behind. - Me: Sooooo, sorry 'bout the short chappy... I had writer's block :( But, plz leave reviews, they are welcomed, flaming is not appreciated, but is not enough to make me cry (ha, take that trolls who like to make me cry!) so, yea... Me and 2D: Bu-bye! （≧∇≦） 


	7. Chapter 6

Me: WHAZZUP?! Sorry about the compacted chappy, but my recently updated phone, which I write my stories on, was updated... BUT I SHALL FIX THIS UP! Anyway, NEW PPLZ FOR DISCLIAMER! So, our new disclaimer person for the next two chappies is... NOVA! Nova: *sighs* Me: Say it. T.T Nova: TheManyNamedMenace doesn't own Sailum, Stella, me, or srmthfg. Just her OC. Normal POV: Otto ran through the woods, Antauri quietly following behind, unnoticed. Otto didn't want his new friends to leave, what if the wolves were still out there?! The girls would've died because of those if it wasn't for Otto and Antauri picking them up! Plus, he didn't give them their gifts... The thought of the wolves made Otto run even faster, if possible. "Gotta.. Find them... Before.. They're hurt," He panted. The green monkey stumbled here and there, brushing away tree branches along the way. He HAD to find them... Meanwhile, with the girls... Sailum, Twili, and Stella walked through the forest, not a word from Twili, who was normally VERY talkative. "Twi?" "Yes, Stella?" Stella looked up at Twili, who looked down at her. "Why did we have ta weave da big robot?" Stella had no idea what had been going on, so she was confused. "Luv, we had to leave the robot because there wasn't enough room, you see?" Stella just stood there, looking confused. Sailem sighed. She knew this was for the best, but why? Why couldn't she and her sisters just stay there with them? With Otto & 'Tauri... Otto ran, carrying the gifts on his back, Antauri now flying closely behind. Antauri, not watching where he was going, ran into a tree branch, and crashed down. "Otto!" The nature green monkey turned around, a guilty look on his face. "I was just giving them their gifts..." Antauri sighed and took the gift that said Sailum in purple letters. The girls... "Here we are, home, boring, home," muttered Twili, crossing her arms. "Our shirts!" Exclaimed Sailum, running over to a pile with two black shirts that said "Gorillaz" with a picture of the band. The girls slipped them on, trying once again to be happy. Stella, still very confused about the situation, wandered around the cave. "There's the cave," said a distant voice, getting closer. Sailum peeked out of the cave. She couldn't see the being, so she was a bit scared. A purple glow surrounded her hands, as she aimed them toward the being. Finally, she took a deep breath and let her power flow. A powerful sound wave, without a sound, shot around the area of the cave. Some small trees were uprooted, and the being's voice could no longer be heard. Sailum went back inside. Foakfjakdjjxjs... Otto and Antauri kept quiet the rest of the way to the cave. That sound was hard enough to handle. Later, they made it to the cave and stepped inside. They were quiet, so they wouldn't disturb the girls while they were napping. But, Otto sneezed... And woke up Sailum. As soon as she saw Antauri, she hugged him so tight, that if he had lungs, they'd explode. She fist bumped with Otto, and woke up the other two. Later around sunset... "Here Twili, this should keep you safe," said Otto, handing Twili a box that had her name written in blood red letters. Twili opened the box, and found a jetpack, like Otto and Antauri's. Sailum got the same thing, and they even made a small one for Stella. "Domo arigatou Otto-san," exclaimed Twili happily, switching to Japanese once again. "Thanks Antauri." Sailum looked into Antauri's blue eyes, as he looked into her one orange eye and one yellow eye. They seemed to stare at each other forever, because when the had to leave, it was the middle of the night. The boys said their goodbyes, and left. Later, after flying around, the girls had to go to bed. They curled up together for warmth a they all fell asleep, Twili snoring loudly. DA END So, hope yeh like this chappy, and I have a special request for Spova, and Sailum and Antauri, so I am doing that for this person ;) ya know who ya are ;) Anywho, I am NOT translating the Japanese (hahaha) and the Gorillaz are a band, a very awesome band (to me)! So until the next chappy... Bu-bye (^o^)/ 


End file.
